Bruce Banner (Earth-1610)
| Alignment = Neutral | Relatives = Jennifer Walters (cousin) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = Hulk Smash Mumbo Jumbo! | Speaker = Bruce Banner as | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = (as Banner) 8'1" (as Hulk) | Weight = 120 lbs. | Weight2 = (as Banner) 1,200 lbs (as Hulk) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Banner) Category:Red EyesRed (as Hulk) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Banner) Category:Black HairBlack (as Hulk) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = , Category:Grey SkinGrey | UnusualFeatures = Bumps and scars on scalp from previous encounter with Spider-Man | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist | Education = Several doctorate degrees | Origin = As a result in a failed attempt of re-creating the Super Soldier Serum that made the famed Captain America, Bruce Banner mutated and became the green Hulk and later mixed the Super Soldier Serum with the Hulk serum and injected himself and became the Grey Hulk. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Phil Hester | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #2 | HistoryText = Beginnings As a result in a failed attempt of re-creating the Super Soldier Serum that made the famed Captain America, Bruce Banner mutated and became the green Hulk, fighting Spider-Man and destroying Chelsea piers.Ultimate Marvel Team-Up After this incident Bruce Banner became somewhat a pariah. In Ultimate Origins, it was revealed that Fury (the first super-soldier) gathered the best genetic engineers in attempts to recreate the Super Soldier Serum as a preventive measure for the next generation of warfare. Bruce thought he perfected the serum and didn't want to share his findings as he thought he would never receive proper credit. Against warnings of self-experimentation, Bruce tested upon himself and mutated into the Hulk. He destroyed the laboratory and killed Spider-Man's parents in the process. After realizing what he had done, he reverted back into his human form and was arrested by SHIELD. In the Ultimates, Banner had to take a long leave after the incident before being re-instated. He had to get three blood tests a day and they were unable to find traces of Hulk cells for twelve weeks. Banner frequently took pills to prevent himself from sleeping because he said "Being asleep felt too much like the Hulk being awake". He got demoted to second-in-charge after the Pyms. When the body of Captain America is found in the Arctic Ocean, Banner's job changes from recreating the Super Soldier Serum to extracting the Super Soldier Serum from Captain America. After seeing the Pyms make more advances, he began to look at himself as a failure, because he had failed to complete his task and because of his broken relationship with Betty. Since the Ultimates didn't seem to have any action, Bruce decided to make some. He carefully devised a plan where the Ultimates would appear to be heroes. He set up an antidote with an adamantium needle. He mixed the Super Soldier Serum with the Hulk serum and injected himself with it. He became the Grey Hulk. He climbed a building King Kong style, wanting to kill Freddie Prinze Junior out of jealousy. This Hulk was much stronger than the original. He took on all the Ultimates and even broke an adamantium needle. This Hulk was more like Banner's inner emotions let out, being over protective of Betty, and talking about how Betty made him horny. He was finally reverted to Banner by Wasp when she stung part of his brain, rendering him unconscious. He was held in a special cell and had to take medication frequently. He said he could control his rage by watching "Curb Your Enthusiasm". He escaped during the "Ultimate War" and ate 3 doctors. He was restrained and again held captive. When the Chitauri came to invade Earth, they decided they needed the Hulk's help. They threw Banner off a helicopter to traumatize him and turn him into the Hulk and told him that Kleiser was with Betty. The Hulk ended up eating Herr Kleiser and was reverted to Banner via Antidote Arrow by Hawkeye. News of the connection between Hulk and Banner spread through the media via Black Widow. S.H.I.E.L.D., embarrassed, held a trial for the Hulk and gave him a death sentence for killing over 800 people. They sedated Banner with sedative made by Pym and put him on an ship where they would nuke it and destroy the Hulk forever. Banner transformed into the Hulk before he landed on the Island. It is speculated that the sedative was specially formulated so Banner would survive. Vs. Wolverine Banner then managed to swim to a Parisian Beach''Ultimate Wolverine VS Hulk''. Banner turns into the Hulk after he gets infuriated by a Parisian psychologist. Then he relocates himself to a farm but again gets infuriated when he is mocked about eating tofurkey, a tofu turkey substitute, and then again in India. Following this he goes to Tibet to search for the Panchen Lama, who he discovers is only a child, to find out why he turns into the Hulk when he's angry. The Hulk eventually finds peace, but is interrupted by Wolverine, who Nick Fury had sent to assassinate him. Wolverine enrages the Hulk, who ends up tearing him in half. Just when he was about to eat Wolverine's legs Betty Ross, now She-Hulk due to a modified Hulk serum created by Jennifer Walters. A nuke was then dropped upon them; all three survived. Wolverine tracked Banner down, determined to kill the Hulk, but decided against it. Fury then decided that he would no longer try to kill the Hulk, as he had Betty in custody as something to hold over his head. Hulk then walked out into the desert with Wolverine. Banner returns to America, in Washington D.C. during the height of the Liberators' invasion. He proclaims that he has recently gotten "in touch with his inner psychopath" before allowing a Crimson Dynamo robot to step on him, then yelling "BRING IT ON!" , turning him into the Hulk at his own will. He assists the Ultimates against the Liberators by eating the Abomination''Ultimates'' Vol 2, #11. Ultimatum During Ultimatum the Hulk appears in New York and is convinced by Spider-Man to help him rescue people. The two later investigated Doctor Strange's home when demons are escaping into the world. They instead were confronted by Doctor Strange being possessed by Nightmare, who tortures the two in which the Hulk fights manifestations of the hundreds of people he killed in his past rampages. This, however, enrages him to attack Nightmare, sending him retreating, and as well destroying the Orb of Acmantata, which causes an explosion. He survives the explosion and was then recruited by the remaining Ultimates and X-Men to stop Magneto. In Magneto's Citadel he and Colossus are tasked with destroying some of the citadel's machinery. They try to stop Mystique and Sabretooth from escaping, but fail. Encounter with Karen Grant The Hulk was sought out by Karen Grant in an attempt to persuade him to help her defeat Sabretooth. Banner agreed and easily took out Sabretooth, only to then be confronted by the rest of the Brotherhood. Both groups called a truce and they left without further altercation. The group was then contacted by Nick Fury, who revealed that he had been in contact with Karen for some time and, together, all of them would prove to the world that Mutants and mutations such as Banner can be good. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: The Hulk possesses the capacity for nearly limitless physical strength and the uppermost limit of the Hulk's vast strength remains a mystery. He has proven strong enough to break a needle composed of the Ultimate Marvel Universe's version of Adamantium. In times of stress the Hulk's adrenaline level escalates, causing a corresponding escalation in strength. This is not accompanied by an additional gain in mass, but does appear to promote increased levels of energy efficiency. To date the Hulk has never apparently been provoked into demonstrating a maximum output of strength, hence his upper limit remains a mystery. However, whatever the limit, it is well in excess of 100 tons. The Hulk's great strength also exends into the highly developed muscles of his legs and allow shim to leap great distances. Currently the single longest recorded jump is upwards of 3 miles. Superhuman Stamina: The Hulk's body counteracts fatique poisons; while fighting others in an enraged state, he can maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. He has swum the Atlantic Ocean from the Eastern Seaboard of the USA to France without rest.Ultimate Wolverine VS Hulk #1 Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. The Hulk's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, great cold without freezing, and tremendous levels of physical trauma. The Hulk's resistance to harm has extended to the point where he can withstand a zero point detonation of a nuclear weapon.''Ultimates'' Vol 2, #3. He has also been able to resist Jovian atmospheric pressures.''Ultimate Human'' #2 Regenerative Healing Factor: The Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Wounds that would be deadly to most other creatures take a short period time for the Hulk to recover. The Hulk's highly efficient physiology renders him immune to all known Earthly diseases. Superhuman speed: Hulk has been seen running at speeds greater than 200mph | Abilities = Bruce Banner is a brilliant scientist with extensive knowledge of human anatomy. He is also a highly rated expert in radiation and its effects on the human body. The Hulk, while having no formal training, is a formidable hand to hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. He typically uses street fighting and brawling techniques that make full use of his strength. | Strength = Ultimate Hulk has been seen to engage and overpower the Abomination during the invasion of the Liberators as well as engaging and nearly overwhelming a combined force of two versions of Squadron Supreme, the Ultimate X-Men, the Ultimate Fantastic Four and the Ultimates before being narrowly defeated. ''Ultimate Power'' #9. He has been rated as having a strength level in excess of 100 tons. Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe: Ultimate Secrets | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of the Hulk has a tendency to engage in acts of cannibalism. He often eats the remains of his opponents. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:Depression Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Scientists Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Scientists Category:Grey Skin